


Date Nights (Arthur Fleck/ Joker/ Carnival x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker - Fandom, Joker Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Each chapter is a short scene about what a date night would be like with Arthur, Joker, and Carnival.There will be a song linked in each chapter that I feel like really captures the vibe of each day, so if you are so inclined, please listen while you read!
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/ You, Arthur Fleck/Joker, Arthur Fleck/Reader, Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

[Amor Eterno (Arthur Fleck x Reader) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DE4H7bd0vs)

You meet Arthur in the park. The late summer evening glows pink and yellow.

He offers you his arm as you walk through the crowds of people enjoying the last bit of sun for the day. Children run through the grass, disrupting couples laying on blankets and sharing hidden kisses. Arthur leads you towards a park bench where you people watch.

You point out interesting people and make up funny stories about who they are and where they might be going. Arthur likes to base his comedy off funny observations, so often your dates consist of watching and laughing at the world as it goes by.

You get so caught up in watching a man feeding birds, you don’t notice Arthur sneak away to buy you flowers from a roaming vendor. He taps your shoulder and doing a slight magic trick offers you the small bouquet. You smell the flowers; the gesture causes your heart to skip a beat.

Arthur smiles proudly at you as you enjoy the small gift. As it gets dark you walk holding hands, towards a coffee and doughnut shop. Arthur rubs the back of your hand with his thumb.

You and Arthur share a cup of coffee and write possible jokes, making each other laugh. Content, you kiss him on the cheek, your own slightly flushed from laughing. He smiles down at you before reading off another joke that causes you to laugh so hard your stomach hurts


	2. I'm a Man (Joker x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a short scene about what a date night would be like with Arthur, Joker, and Carnival.  
> There will be a song linked in each chapter that I feel like really captures the vibe of each day, so if you are so inclined, please listen while you read!

[I'm A Man (Joker x Reader) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-dsQLsd91c)

You hear the knock on your front door as you finish your make up in the bathroom.

“Coming!” You shout as you hurry into the hallway. You are excited to see Arthur for your date tonight because he promised he would wear the red suit you always think he looks so handsome in.

When you open the door, you gasp. Arthur is wearing the suit, but his face is painted in his clown make up.

“Did you come from work?” You ask, stepping aside to let him pass into your apartment.

“No.” He said, smoothing down the lapels on the suit’s jacket.

“Oh.” You motion for him to sit at the kitchen table. “I’m almost ready to go.”

You start to walk back to the bathroom, but Arthur grabs your hand, pulling you back.

“Before that, I have something for you.”

He sits down at the table and pulls you onto his lap.

Arthur reaches into one of his jacket pockets and sets a gun on the table.

“I think you need to be able to defend yourself.”

You look pick up the gun, it is heavy in your hand.

“I wouldn’t know the first thing about firing that.” You say, nervously laughing.

Arthur shows you how to load the gun, making you practice a few times.

You begin to feel more confident holding it, the cold metal feeling more natural as you hold in out in front of you.

“Now cock it.” He says, hands resting on your thighs as you pull the hammer back with your thumbs.

The feeling of Arthur’s hands, his steady breathing behind you, and the weapon in your hand make you feel excited. You turn your head to kiss him deeply before pulling the trigger and firing the gun into the wall.


	3. I Feel Free (Carnival x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is a short scene about what a date night would be like with Arthur, Joker, and Carnival.  
> There will be a song linked in each chapter that I feel like really captures the vibe of each day, so if you are so inclined, please listen while you read!

[I Feel Free (Carnival x Reader)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prnbF8Eagdg)

The elevator doors ding open. As you step inside you hear the slap of shoes on linoleum behind you. You hold the elevator doors, and your neighbor Arthur steps in. His face is painted white, with blue over his eyes and a wicked bright red smile.

The doors slowly shut. Arthur looks over at you, his typically bright green eyes are dark.

You can’t explain why, but you rub your hand down his arm. He steps towards you.

Arthur kisses you, gently at first, but pulls your waist closer to him and deepens the kiss.

His other hand grabs your jaw to hold your face steady. You run your hand up his back to rest on his shoulder, then to tangle in his hair.

He pushes you against the elevator wall, nudging your legs open with his knee. His hips press into yours; you can feel his arousal tights against your inner thigh.

You feel yourself growing wet as Arthur keeps a hand tight around your neck, and the other moves from your waist to cup your breast.

Pulling on his shirt collar to tug Arthur forward, you moan into him.

His breathing becomes increasingly heavier as you both feel each other’s bodies.

You roll your hips forward to alleviate the pressure growing between your legs. Arthur grabs your hand and holds your arm over your head, against the wall. His hands tickle you as he traces a line down from your wrist to your collar bone.

He kisses your neck leaving a rail of red.

The elevator jumps to a stop and the doors jerk open.

Arthur pulls away. His smile smudged, he walks out and down the hall.

Stopping at his door, he turns to look back at you.

“Well? Are you coming?” He asks.


End file.
